


Индейское лето

by hivershin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Не все счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 22
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Индейское лето

Рассвет занимался, как греческий огонь, готовый спалить нежную, влажную с ночи свежераспустившуюся зелень; жарче, чем в аду, и воняет ещё пуще того — к полудню запашок гнили превратится в какофонию зловония, магловские забастовки совершенно обездвижили город. Мусорные баки переполнены. Белла отшвыривает туфелькой крысу размером с щенка и кривит нос. Лондон — отвратителен. Как же она по нему скучала. 

Они аппарируют из Сассекса ранним утром. 

Каблучки Беллы звонко цокают по неровной выбитой мостовой, которую все чаще заменяют безжизненным асфальтом — архаичная история отступала под пятой магловского прогресса, которого Белла не просила; за подол платья ещё робко цепляется молочная пенка тумана, но тут же испаряется под неумолимым кулаком солнца Внутреннего Лондона. Муж следует за ней вернее, чем тень на узкой полоске жухлого газона. Её взгляд задерживают яркие спицы запыленного велосипеда, валяющегося на крыльце, остаточная инерция ещё вращает переднее колесо — в доме номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо встают рано (или ещё не ложились). 

Белла замирает, сложив на груди руки, критически оглядывая особняк: она надеялась увидеть нечто новое, восхитительно-готическое, перекочевавшее в пейзаж словно прямиком из набросков Виллара де Оннекура, прихватив с собой горгулий и винно-красные розы, — но островерхий узкий дом совершенно не изменился с тех пор, как она была маленькой. Закопчённый треснутый кирпич стен, демонстративно заколоченные окна, вытертые ступени. Их уже ждут: двери призывно распахиваются. 

Родольфус долго, по-лошадиному вздыхает.

Белла набирает в лёгкие воздуха и цепляет на лицо улыбку, но в этом нет нужды. В прихожей им кланяется только домовик, хозяйка дома не потрудилась выйти: похоже, Вальбурга тоже не забывает мелкие обиды. Внутри темно и тесно, и пахнет воском для мебели и вянущими лилиями: Белла вспоминает библиотеку, оранжерею — интересно, там до сих пор среди безобидных лимонов цветёт цикута? цело ли в парадной столовой для завтраков витражное окно с русалками? 

Подобострастно попискивающий домовик угодливо кланяется. 

— Прошу, прошу… 

Белла касается стенных панелей японского чёрного лака. Над ними знакомые неинтересные картины, не задерживающие взгляд — бесцветный, пресный реквизит магического классицизма, теряющиеся в полумраке. Гроздь винограда, снующие овцы, похожие на порванные и разбросанные по траве клочки ваты, унылые пастушки; портреты в гостиной и на третьем этаже выглядят куда внушительнее. Например, семейный портрет Блэков, который Белла видела подростком (она попыталась процарапать ругательство в затейливо уложенных складках платья Вальбурги, но нарисованная мегера завопила, как резаная): Вальбурга, похожая на восковую куклу, сидит, положив ладошку Регулуса себе на колено, злополучное платье багровыми складками струится по холсту; на её стул с покровительственной улыбкой облокачивается Орион — чёрные кудри ещё не начали седеть, а нос не покраснел от слабости к рейнским винам. Сириус стоит за ним, чуть в стороне, независимо отвернувшись в сторону. 

Головы домовиков на стенах заставляют мужа поморщиться. 

— Я думаю, что это место — скотобойня во всём, кроме самого главного, — Родольфус театрально проводит пальцем по шее и вздыхает, — а жаль, тогда здесь бы многое изменилось. 

Эшеровский дом, «бесплодные земли» — покинутость, разруха, мрак, и только быть здесь означает обрекать себя на медленную погибель. Белла — чужак. Холод этого места ей приятен. 

— Тихо, — шепчет мужу Белла и расплывается в сладчайшей улыбке, когда они входят в гостиную. 

Вальбурга чинно сидит в кресле поздней королевы Анны и терзает пяльцы: вышить картину или вязаную салфетку без помощи магии считалось особенно изысканным у достопочтенных матрон её социального круга. Или им было так скучно, что сочинялись любые отговорки, только чтобы не зачахнуть от тоски. Пятнистый спаниэль у её ног открывает пасть, чтобы залаять, показав сахарные клыки, — но раздумывает, превратив начавшийся было лай в элегантный зевок. Вальбурга перерезает нить серебряными ножницами и укладывает вышивку в шкатулку по соседству с деревянным яйцом и рядом напёрстков. Граммофон на столике тихо наигрывает какие-то безымянные фортепианные этюды — Белла должна знать композитора, но музыка никогда не была её коньком. 

— Моя дорогая! — наконец присутствие Беллы замечают. Вальбурга приподнимается. Шуршит строгое закрытое платье, волосы так туго стянуты в пучок, что немного магии, и они закричат от боли; увядшие губы в безадресной полуулыбке. Не красавица, но сыновья, к счастью, пошли не в неё. 

Они пожимают руки — не целуясь, вульгарно, — и Беллу все равно обдаёт запахами нафталиновых шариков и анисовых лепёшечек. 

— Дражайшая кузина, сколько лет мы не виделись, — из-за кресла матери выглядывает Сириус и безрадостно кивает. Некоторое время он старательно копается во взлохмаченных волосах, выуживает дубовый листок и движением губ — фьують — отправляет его по воздуху: он планирует и приземляется аккурат посреди тёмно-рубинового ковра гостиной. Улыбка Вальбурги холодеет на пару градусов. 

Сириус смотрит на Беллу в упор, прячет руки в карманы — словно это она хозяйка в доме, а он — бедный родственник, который не намерен долго оставаться на её попечении. Родольфус за её спиной здоровается с… ну конечно, кто же ещё остался, младшенький, вот и он равняется с матерью, застенчиво поглядывая на Беллу из-под ресниц:

— Белла.

Глаза его горят, будто у ребёнка, который вот-вот получит свой рождественский подарок; Белла для него всё равно что олень Рудольф, который носит новости от Санты, и не сказать что роль посланника очень ей по вкусу. 

Впрочем, в отличие от Сириуса, Регулус действительно рад её видеть, и это приятно. 

— С такой погодой совершенно невозможно существовать днём, — жалуется Вальбурга, не обращая внимания на то, как Сириус украдкой тычет Регулуса в бок, получая в ответ убийственный взгляд и поджатую в оскале верхнюю губу; братья не очень ладят. — Орион по делам за границей и вернётся только к вечеру, а нам приходится пережидать сиесту в спальнях. Ужасное, совершенно ужасное лето. 

Она велит домовым эльфам подать лимонад. Белла сейчас бы с куда большим удовольствием выпила ледяного пива, но приходится смириться. Она садится на кушетку, поправив тёмно-синюю плиссированную юбку до лодыжек: стоило слегка потрафить старухе, на что только не пойдешь, лишь бы не прервался щедрый поток галлеонов на великое дело войны. 

— Лимонад — это прекрасно, а насчёт погоды я с вами полностью согласна! — щебечет Белла и рассматривает братьев, надеясь, что Родольфус увлечет почтенную мать семейства своей бессмысленной болтовнёй, не зря же она брала его с собой. Сириус опёрся на спинку кресла и скучающе разглядывает гостиную, смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Беллу, из чего она делает вывод, что он по крайней мере слегка заинтригован. Регулус, повернувшись к Белле в профиль, выговаривает ему вполголоса — маленькое ухо покраснело от негодования, а лицо бледное, словно застывшее. Сириус не обращает внимания. Череда близкородственных браков почти не отразилась на нём: в отличие от безжизненных черт младшего брата, Сириус, живой и яркий, казался здесь подменышем эльфов, если бы Белла не знала характер своей тётки, то ещё могла бы, забавляясь, предположить, что эта пуританская мумия когда-то вздернула юбки перед здоровым конюхом или кузнецом, влекомая фанатичным желанием сохранить кровь Блэков в здоровом теле. 

И всё же захиревающая ветвь семейства выпустила свой последний цветок — опасные соцветия, полные яда, — и отцвела. Этот мальчишка, Сириус, — натянутая струна, уже надсадно гудящая, вот-вот порвётся, и тогда откроется тот сундук неприятностей, который Блэкам не закрыть никогда — Белла знает точно, _рыбак рыбака._

Может быть, его убьёт кто-то из друзей Беллы. Кто знает, как всё обернётся в скором будущем? Она прикусывает улыбку и невинно интересуется, прихлёбывая слишком сладкий лимонад: 

— Как утренняя езда? Настолько интересует магловская жизнь, что даже все эти беспорядки тебя не останавливают? 

— Ему бы только ездить. Сириус хочет себе мопед, но мама против, — сдаёт брата Регулус и приземляется на кушетку рядом с Беллой, но замолкает, поймав его убийственный взгляд. 

Беллу больше интересует старшенький, — как поживаете, благодарю, кузина, прекрасно, — настороженно отвечает он, и его белая футболка подчёркивает мучнистую бледность лица и черноту синяков под глазами. Худее, чем Гамлет, но столь же мрачный. По и его Ворон, ангел перед самыми падением, и Белле известно, как все они закончили. 

— Дорогая, не желаешь ли освежиться? — и она с благодарностью опирается на протянутую руку Родольфуса, шепнув Регулусу «поговорим после». Взгляд Сириуса жжёт ей лопатки.

*** 

Белла отпускает его руку, как только они вступают на лестницу, прочь от холодных глаз-буравчиков Вальбурги и Сириуса, который, неожиданно, не доверяет ей, хотя в прошлом они неплохо ладили. Всё-таки что-то да поменялось: но только не эта лестница, кажется, как и Испанская, она будет существовать вечность, стоять в этом особняке, даже когда ничего вокруг уже не будет. Шестая ступенька всегда надсадно скрипит, если не ступать ближе к стене, а тринадцатая подточена древоточцем, и хозяевам, видно, всё недосуг починить её — Белла подозревает, что если стукнуть каблуком достаточно сильно, словно по крышке гроба, провалишься по колено.

Белла гостила здесь лет десять назад. Лежала без сна и слушала размашистые шаги Ориона по этой лестнице, жалобный скрип дерева, когда в спальне рядом дверь распахивалась под яростным ударом сапога или кулака с фамильным перстнем Блэков, чёрный герб в мягком холодном золоте — не такой уж и мягком, возразите вы, если вас как следует им отделать — 

Она не помнит, в чью спальню врывался отец семейства, но до сих пор почти не сомневается — глядя на заживающие синяки Сириуса.

*** 

Муж любит смотреть на то, как она одевается, поправляет пояс для чулок, надевает серьги из тяжёлого золота, гоблинской работы; пудрится, сидя перед зеркалом, завивает тяжёлую прядь волос на виске пустым стаканом из-под огневиски. Белла и сейчас чувствует его взгляд на себе — когда наклоняет голову и придирчиво смотрит на себя в зеркало, проверяя свой макияж, как генерал проверяет план будущего сражения. Ему нравится звук, который издаёт ткань, когда она медленно надевает платье — шёпот хлопка по телу, обещающий многие удовольствия вечером, когда с тем же шуршанием он мягко спадёт с влажной от жары кожи. Она переводит взгляд выше — Родольфуса нет рядом: бреется в ванной, но чужой взгляд ей не померещился. Сириус холодно смотрит на неё из коридора — лицо бесстрастное, взгляд становится острее, когда она застигает его на месте преступления.

Белла не разворачивается, но Сириусу ясно видно её отражение: тонкая шея, изящные ключицы, обнажённая грудь с напряжёнными сосками… Впрочем, ему, кажется, это не особенно интересно. Белла прикладывает к губам палец, и его отражение отступает назад, словно ему окончательно наскучило зрелище её белоснежной спины с чёрной косой, которую она не успела заколоть шпильками. Он исчезает, сливаясь с темнотой лестницы, будто его здесь никогда и не было. 

И всё же… 

Белла задумчиво постукивает ноготком по зубам. Кажется, им с кузеном настала пора немного поболтать.

*** 

— Когда я сцапал снитч прямо из-под носа Джеймса Поттера, ты обрадовался или разозлился? — насмешливо спрашивает Регулус.

Белла замирает в библиотеке, поглаживая пальцем кожаные переплёты «Алхимии» Джабира, за соседнем стеллажом продолжается тихая беседа. В библиотеку Белла спустилась, чтобы спрятаться от бесконечных разговоров про вышивку и «дорогая, когда же вы подарите Родольфусу малыша?». 

Раньше эта комната была в доме самой пустынной. Больше нет. 

Регулус смеётся — тихо, но смех удивительно музыкален, если она осмелится подумать так, даже приятен, — Белла чувствует нечто, похожее на удовольствие, и одно это осознание заставляет её мысленно ощетиниться от раздражения. Она бесшумно вытаскивает с полки Atalanta Fugiens и заглядывает в узкую бойницу между томами. 

_Регулус целует Сириуса._

Без малейшего колебания, наигранного удивления, недовольства Регулус встаёт на цыпочки и нежно касается брата губами — умело, чуть наклонив голову, что выдаёт привычку и навык; он приоткрывает рот, кажется, посасывает язык Сириуса; приподнимается изящная верхняя губа, обнажая белейшие, мелкие, будто у куницы, зубы. У Беллы нет веских причин уйти, и она остаётся, захваченная зрелищем, позволяя себе сладко затаить дыхание, приветствуя волнение, горячащее собственную кровь. Удовольствие чужой лаской, которую ощущает как свою. 

Сириус цепляет пальцы в замок на талии Регулуса и порывисто прижимает его к себе. Регулус приподнимает его подбородок и нежно целует в шею, и Сириус улыбается, переведя тяжелый от возбуждения взгляд бездумно выше, будто стараясь не расплескать наслаждение, и встречается с ней глазами. Его изумление не наигранно и немо. Регулус продолжает цепочку коротких поцелуев-укусов от шеи к уху, а Сириус прожигает Беллу взглядом, крепче стискивая хватку на теле брата. Его руки подрагивают. Да и что тут сказать — хмыкает про себя Белла, бессловесные слоги, приобретшие форму в душных комнатах и на многолюдных званых обедах, на прогулках в сопровождении всего клана; язык, нужный, чтобы выразить чувства более сложные, чем те, что могли быть произнесены вслух, не требует голосов. Она подмигивает Сириусу и ставит книгу обратно на полку.

*** 

К ужину Белла спускается в прекрасном настроении, щебечет, как птичка, слегка флиртует с Орионом, который как раз вернулся из Нью-Йорка, «Альфарад совсем обезумел, ты не представляешь, что он натворил в МАКУСА, о, моя дорогая, прекрасно выглядишь, ах, Рольф, старый ты лис, какое сокровище тебе досталось!» Вальбурга смеётся: Белла знает, как слегка разжечь игривый норов Ориона, чтобы не заставить Вальбургу ревновать, уже наловчилась.

Сириус настороженно смотрит на неё, но она словно бы не замечает его ищущего взгляда. Белла накладывает себе ещё салата и кивает, когда муж предлагает ей вина. Отрезанные головы домовиков неодобрительно поглядывают на неё, когда думают, что она не смотрит. 

— А потом её глаз хоп — и лопнул, как петарда! 

Она смеётся. Регулус вспыхивает и тут же берёт себя в руки — расплавленный и мгновенно застывший воск: пальцы со сбитыми костяшками — ах, да, он же спортсмен — на мгновение собираются в кулак. Ногти обгрызены до мяса: такие не оставят царапин на плечах Сириуса. А ему бы хотелось, — интуитивно чувствует Белла. Спариваться, как животное. Такое должно нравиться её кузену. 

Регулус издаёт смешок: снова этот чувственный, прекрасный смех, без веселья, холодноватый — словно рассыпалось жемчужное ожерелье; ресницы цвета жжёного дерева, неподвижно лежащие на алебастровых щеках, нижняя губа поблескивает от капли соуса — почувствует ли Сириус его вкус ночью, когда будет вылизывать рот брата? Белла задумчиво отправляет в рот маслину и наслаждается кисловатым прохладным соком, брызнувшим на язык. 

Спаниэль у её ног шумно вздыхает, деликатно напоминая о своём присутствии, и Белла промокает губы салфеткой, роняя на ковер ломтик ростбифа, — но до ковра он не долетает. Похоже, хороший аппетит в этой компании только у Беллы и у собаки, которая корыстно назначает Беллу в друзья и любовно грызёт ножки её стула. 

— Как насчёт кофе с мороженым? — предлагает Вальбурга, и Регулус понятливо тянет брата наверх. 

Десерт сервируют на террасе, распахивая французские окна в поисках толики вечерней прохлады. Затканные розовыми бутонами стены сада посылают в дом волны удушливого сладкого запаха, отражения пожухлых деревьев тонут в стоячей воде фонтана, давно не бьющего. Разрушительный ход времени был всё так же не властен над гнездом Блэков — всё, что не работало в прошлом, благополучно не работает и сейчас. 

Газон пожелтел, несмотря на все усилия эльфов придать ему живой вид, цветы осыпались все, кроме роз. Солнце дрожит, закатываясь за горизонт, будто жидкий мёд, которым Родольфус поливает ветчину на завтрак. Пар курится над птичьей поилкой в саду. Капельки пота оседают в вырезе её платья из жатого хлопка. Сердце тяжело колотится о рёбра, словно молит о выходе, но лето намеревается продолжаться вечно, до последнего выжившего: засуха срывает листья с деревьев, все еще зеленые — заживо умерщвлённые августовской летаргией. 

Белла звездообразно растопыривает пальцы, позволяя раскалённому воздуху мягко лизнуть её ладонь, утомленной рукой роется в ящичке с мороженым и достаёт кусок льда, прокатывая его по груди и наслаждаясь тонкими струйками ледяной воды, стекающими за корсаж, на соски, болезненно распухшие, натянувшие ткань, и немного жалеет, что Сириус сейчас с братом. 

Курчавая облачная рябь набухает, западающий солнечный кружок заслоняют тучи, словно опухающие после удара веки — глаз. Родольфус и Орион чокаются бокалами, когда раздается очередной удар грома, но — бесполезно: скорлупа неба так и не прорывается дождём. Тучи громыхают, будто жестяные листы за кулисами скверного магловского театра, и здесь так же душно, как на сцене, под яростным светом. Они вяло обменивается будто заученными репликами, «слышали, ещё один пропал? Да, но мы стараемся тут об этом не говорить, в колониях тоже обеспокоены…» 

Последний солнечный клин пронзает тающий лёд в её бокале виски; виски с водой так же пошл, как чехол на волшебную палочку, поэтому Родольфус наливает ей вина: фруктовые нотки ей по вкусу. Орион замечает её интерес и довольно кивает: 

— Калифорнийское, моя дорогая. Я человек свободных взглядов… 

Если бы Сириус услышал разглагольствования своего папани, наверняка бы фыркнул в бокал. 

— В отличие от моей супруги, которое признаёт только французские вина. 

— И прекрасно себя чувствую, благодарю покорно, — со смехом отвечает Вальбурга. 

Беллу подташнивает: как выходит, что они с мужем никогда так не воркуют? 

— Лето будет долгим, продлится до сентября, а то и до начала октября… — тихо говорит Родольфус, словно услышав, как она мысленно его позвала, и Белла скашивает на него взгляд, но помалкивает. 

Орион резко кивает головой, будто ныряет: 

— Всё верно. В Америке раннеосенний сезон называется «индейское лето», представьте себе, и чем теплее будет, тем холоднее станет потом. Мороз будет таким, что птицы будут замертво падать в полёте… 

Болтовня, не отягощённая смыслом, сходит на нет. Орион и Родольфус уходят в гостиную, чтобы выкурить по сигаре, а Вальбурга задерживает её на лестнице и улыбается: 

— Прикройтесь, милочка, — она небрежно кивает на тонкое платье Беллы. — В доме мальчики, мы же не хотим, чтобы возникли слушки, верно? А, и чек я оставила у вас в спальне, на туалетном столике. Надеюсь, наш вклад в ваше великое дело останется тайной? 

Белле хочется вцепиться ногтями в эту бесстрастную улыбку сфинкса, в до срока дряблую, как у черепахи, шею в жемчужной удавке. Железная дева — в корсете из китового уса даже летом. Белле кажется, Вальбурга и спит в нём. 

— Благодарю вас, — Белла тепло пожимает её руку. — Разумеется, я сохраню всё в тайне. 

— Превосходно, — Вальбурга уже не улыбается. — Вы уезжаете завтра или послезавтра, напомните мне?

*** 

Белла стоит у окна их спальни и поглаживает палочку, пытаясь избавиться от желания аппарировать в спальню Вальбурги и пытать её до тех пор, пока она не завизжит от отчаяния. Старая сука, дрейфующая в своей раз и навсегда упорядоченной жизни, в системе повторений — дом, банк, театр, приём, Брайтон — или — «Сириус, как ты мог, ничтожество, как ты посмел», «ах, Регулус, моя гордость» — замкнутое на себе существование, не требующее никакого вмешательства извне.

Её пылающий взгляд натыкается на магловские дома по соседству — невыразительные и убогие, такие же, как и их жители. Когда-то на площади Гриммо эти воришки и убийцы эффектно болтались в петле: никто не истребит маглов вернее, чем они сами. 

И всё же по городу разлетаются листовки, как ранние предвестники октябрьского морозца: 

ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА? 

вопрошают они: лица, лица взрослых, тёмные, светлые, лица детей — в основном светлые, — кто-то хмурится, кто-то равнодушно смотрит в камеру, кто-то улыбается, — повсюду. Они на фонарных столбах. На досках объявлений. Запутываются в кустах пыльного шиповника. Листовок всё больше, но людей не находят. 

Грубая, вульгарная, без сомнения, яркая жизнь маглов почти не притягивает Беллу — но она уверена: Сириуса манит. Он наверняка следит за соседями: пьяными, дерущимися, невольно прячущими их особняк, что распускается между обшарпанных стен домов одиннадцать и тринадцать, поднимается со дна доисторическим чудовищем. Белла задаётся вопросом, не специально ли Блэки окружили себя худшими представителями рода магловского: чтобы никогда не забывать, насколько они различны? Чтобы их отпрыски никогда не колебались в верности чистоте крови? 

Она возвращается в кровать, стараясь не касаться храпящего Родольфуса, и слушает, как этажом выше Регулус тяжело меряет шагами свою спальню по бесконечной диагонали. 

Вырезанные в деревянных столбиках ангелы насмешливо следят за ее метаниями по шуршащим раскаленным простыням. Ей, как и кузену, не спится.

*** 

В половину четвёртого утра её неспокойный чуткий сон прерывается ворчанием паркетных досок — она взмахивает палочкой, и изящная воздушная арка заклинания растворяется в темноте снопом искр. Самое эхо шагов на границе слышимости вдруг наливается силой, жизнью, и она слышит всё, что происходит там, куда она не может заглянуть. Регулус в своей спальне не один. Белла слышит их шёпот, такой же чёткий, как если бы они говорили прямо перед ней, шорох одежды, падающей на пол, раздражённые выдохи — словно они собираются бороться, а не трахаться:

— Я не могу… когда на всю стену этот чеканутый на меня пялится. 

— Это тёмный Лорд, и ты будешь говорить о нём с уважением. 

— Ты точно уверен, что все спят? 

— Я не телепат, откуда мне знать? Это в твоих же интересах. 

— Да, тебе-то ничего не будет… Хотя сердце мамаше ты разобьёшь, а что… 

Они не договаривают: слова бессильно задыхаются. Братские секретики, тайные прикосновения рук, губы на ключицах. 

Всё явно началось задолго до её приезда, но они слишком наглые — или слишком возбуждённые, чтобы перестать хоть на день, пока не мать не спровадит гостей: Сириус отвешивает брату подзатыльник, в ответ получает раздражённый взгляд и якобы злокозненную подножку, подставленную исподтишка, чтобы они упали — оба, — покатившись по мягкому ковру, тесно переплетясь ногами и руками. Или — стоило только оставить их в одиночестве, как они склонялись над квиддичным альбомом, соприкасаясь коленями (и у Регулуса они вечно были расцарапаны, ах, да, он же игрок, как Белла могла об этом забыть), и прижимались друг к другу щеками, следя на фигурками на странице. 

Сейчас же Белла чётко слышит: стоны Регулуса, прерывистые и задушенные, пойманные в горле, словно он побаивается себя отпустить, и хуже всего — тяжёлое дыхание Сириуса, сопящего, как золотистый ретривер в погоне за мячом, — она недобро думает о том, как он, наверное, уже трахает ногу Регулуса. 

Белла может зашуметь, разбить вазу, выкрутить радио на полную громкость и станцевать ламбаду, дать им знать, что они не одни в этом сонном доме — и возможно, это их остановит. Ей доставляет жестокое удовольствие сама мысль о том, как они отшатнутся друг от друга, — лица красные и потные, руки дрожат, глаза полны вины, — словно подростки, застуканные родителями. 

Но она этого не сделает, по крайней мере, не сейчас, стоны Регулуса, которого ласкает его собственный брат, её возбуждают, поэтому она останется здесь, в своей постели, задрав ночную рубашку до сосков, насаживаясь на свои мокрые пальцы: если они настолько потеряли стыд, она имеет право — слушать их, доводить себя до оргазма, представляя себя там, третье колесо или _droit de cuissage_ , что-то в этом роде. Белла не знает, на чьём месте хочет быть больше. Возможно, баюкать доверчивого Регулуса, по-матерински ласково целуя его горячие обветренные, мокрые щеки, влажные горячие волосы на виске, потираясь сосками о его плоскую грудь, пока Сириус трахает его сзади, возможно — так. 

— Господи, Рег… 

Белле нравится, как Сириус произносит его имя. Нежность, которую он дарует этому слогу, даже вызывает у неё лёгкую зависть — её имя, равнодушно сокращённое, он произносит неизменно с прохладцей, равнодушием или плохо скрытым раздражением. Несмотря на ревность, она горит от желания увидеть их вместе — но пока Белле приходится воображать, ведомой слухом, обрывками слов и полузадушенных стонов, предательским поскрипыванием кровати и шорохом одежды, которой остаётся всё меньше. 

Вряд ли Сириус долго его ласкает, водит тяжелой, тёмной от прилившей крови головкой члена по уже влажным от его смазки губам, на такое у него не хватит терпения, нет. Он стонет — медленно, гортанно, по-звериному, — когда одним мощным движением бёдер входит в Регулуса. 

Белла задыхается. 

Внутри неё что-то сжимается, что-то, наполняющее её злым весельем: так, оказывается, приятно чувствовать свою власть над Сириусом, один лишь маленький секрет, который Сириус Блэк предпочёл бы оставить в тайне: Регулус, младший братишка, пропускает до горла, как пропускал в себя уже не раз, и дрочит себе, вскидывая голову; глаза осоловелые, взгляд томный и влажный, ресницы от выступивших слезинок превратились в острые чёрные стрелки, щёки горят, как у умирающего от чахотки. Он так красив, когда его трахают, думает Белла и сильнее двигает пальцами в себе, — он наконец-то кажется живым. Подбородок уже мокрый — на колено падает перламутрового оттенка слюна, смешанная со смазкой, выше на его бёдрах одинаковые кольца синяков от хватки Сириуса. Синяки не сходят все лето. Регулус может позволить себе быть порочным и грязным, старший брат всё равно потом вылижет его с ног до головы, отмоет до чистоты, растянет между большим и указательным и глубоко внутрь втолкнёт свой жадный язык. 

Внутренним взором Белла видит, как поджимаются на ногах его маленькие розовые пальцы, как Регулус мнёт в пальцах свою мошонку, как у него дрожат мышцы под блестящей от пота кожей, — так ему хочется приподняться, чтобы просунуть вторую руку себе между ягодиц и с силой провести по сухому и нежному, еще не раскрытому братом отверстию, но нет никаких сил. Он не колосс, но его ноги из глины. Древняя кровать поскрипывает дико, никакого упорядоченного упорядоченного стаккато, как когда они только начинали свои ласки. Острые ногти Сириуса оставляют в шее брата тонкие алые полумесяцы, ещё чуть-чуть, и прорвут кожу, Белла ощущает, как эти пальцы впиваются в неё, встречает толчки Сириуса и вес его тяжёлого члена на своём языке, ощущает, как собственные пальцы путаются в волосах Регулуса и тянут, тянут; их напряжение — удовольствие, которое они делят с ней. 

Белла довольно выгибается на простынях, чувствуя, как порыв ветерка обдувает ей разгорячённый клитор и посторгазменная томительная истома наполняет тело, и представляет: Регулус будет чуть позже лежать на спине, так же раскинув бёдра, и чужая сперма медленно потечёт из него на белоснежное, ещё похрустывающее от крахмала постельное бельё. Она рассеянно обсасывает собственные липкие от смазки пальцы. Так и засыпает с ночной рубашкой, вздернутой до груди, раскинутыми ногами, доверчиво подставляясь ночи, безвинная, как ребёнок.

*** 

За завтраком в парадной столовой Регулус — бледен от недосыпа, глаза налиты красным. Густые волны волос, против обычая, не зачёсаны, а распадаются вокруг тонкого овального лица. Белоснежный пробор тончайшей ровной нитью простреливает черноту, и Белле на мгновение так хочется провести по нему пальцем, дальше, сомкнуть ладонь на его цыплячьей шее.

Падающий сквозь витражи свет расцвечивает его глаза русалочьей зеленью. Стоящий на серебряной спиртовке крошечный кувшинчик с кофе горит алым, как кровь в рубиновом бокале, ложка, которой он меланхолично зачерпывает чатни прямо из банки, — цвета морской волны. Они одни, и вопреки ожиданиям, Регулус не набрасывается на неё с расспросами «а когда я смогу снова увидеться с Лордом? Он передал мне что-нибудь?», и Беллу это даже слегка разочаровывает.

*** 

Сириус ловит её в гостиной, где она рассматривает портреты — вереница Блэков смотрит с высоты стен, сравнимой с высотой общественного положения после их смерти; под тяжелыми веками — смеющиеся глаза, тёмные и злобные, будто полные гадюк колодцы. Белла думает — уж они-то видели что-то позадорнее торопливых голодных ласк братьев. Интересно, что?

Эти портреты легионом теней встают за Сириусом — он, порочный, развратный, но такой светлый, был пока еще плоть от плоти этого дома. Белла, знающая скрип ступенек по нотам, — нет. 

От хватки Сириуса на руке остаётся белый след, похожий на ожог морской звезды, наливающийся кровью, но Белла не ведёт и бровью. Она ждала этого. Сириус Блэк красив, как гремучая змея, как лунный блик на тёмном, отполированном дереве палочки, вскинутой, чтобы убить, — он был красив в детстве и он красив сейчас, готовый заживо содрать с неё кожу: красив фамильным безумием и злобой, которые, несмотря ни на что — плоть от плоти его. 

— Я должен знать… — это просьба, звучащая как приказ, а Белла никогда не умела выполнять приказы. 

Сириус выпячивает вперед нижнюю челюсть, становясь похожим на щенка бульдога. Мускулы на шее напрягаются рояльными струнами. 

— Что ему нужно от Регулуса? Не играй со мной, кузина. 

Его движения дикие и порывистые, в отличие от спокойствия младшего брата, собранного и ступающего по миру с абсолютной уверенностью балованного ребёнка, ни разу ещё не столкнувшегося с равнодушием, — ещё — _ещё_ не знающего, что ему суждено умереть молодым (а Сириус об этом уже догадывался). 

— Он хочет заботиться о нём, как заботится обо всех, кто встал под его метку, дурачок. Он дорожит любым чистокровным магом, который сражается за его дело. 

У Беллы певучий, ласковый голос — она представляет себя змеёй, убаюкивающей мышь перед тем, как впрыснуть в неё яд, — но насчёт Сириуса она ошибается. Он уже не мышь. Из этого возраста он вырос, и это ложь, которую он ей не простит. 

_Пожиратели — это не «организация», как думают невежды из Министерства, это скорее… система планет, что вертятся на своих орбитах, сходятся друг с другом, но всегда на равном расстоянии от солнца. Никто из тех, кто служит Лорду, не знает на самом деле, насколько он к нему близок — это создаёт необходимую атмосферу интимности, заставляющую людей служить ещё более рьяно, и в то же время подстёгивающую их не расслабляться, иначе они рисковали потерять свои мнимые или реальные привилегии._

_Они говорили о Регулусе и остальных, совращённых и тех, кого лишь предстояло стянуть на свою сторону, обсуждали это тысячи раз, Лорд и Белла, Белла и Лорд; когда она, развалившись, словно кошка, клала голову ему на колени, прихлёбывая огневиски, а его ледяные пальцы перебирали её волосы в такой неумелой пародии на ласку, как если бы он пытался воплотить в жизнь лишь плоды speculatio. Белла была довольна и этим._

_Он — тень без видимого источника, её Лорд, сложно требовать от него чего-то иного._

_— Расскажи им историю, моя дорогая, — говорил Лорд. Отражение каминного пламени в декантере виски кидало на его застывшие черты нежно-янтарный отблеск, отчего он казался почти… человечным. — И пусть история будет красивой, как из героической сказки, о, вот почему так важна чистокровность, они все берегут фамильные легенды и легко поверят в ещё одну. Пусть они и догадаются, что половина из рассказанного тобой — ложь. Тогда они ещё охотнее поверят в другую половину._

— Если ты пытаешься ему угрожать… 

— О, милый, — она смеётся. — Если бы я угрожала, ты бы уже понял. 

Поколениям и поколениям Блэков не всегда удавалось избежать волчьих ям истории. Они теряли жизни, разбазаривали своё немалое состояние; в далеком прошлом остались великие герои семьи Блэк, которым не чета мелкие тараканчики вроде Вальбурги и Ориона, да и Беллы, если на то пошло. Она чахла — но её спасли. Наконец-то её таланты использовались по назначению: Белла всегда знала, что предназначена для великих дел, тех, что прославят её имя в истории, а не оставят захиревшим отростком на фамильном гобелене, «Беллатрикс Лестрейндж — Родольфус Лестрейндж», бездетным, канувшим в никуда. Она нужна. Она любима. 

Сириус отпускает её руку и вытирает ладонь о брюки. 

— Ты с ним сдохнешь, — обещает он, посматривая сквозь неряшливо упавшие на лицо волосы, и Белла понимает, что даже сам Сириус не знает, чего в его словах больше: сожаления или злорадства.

*** 

— Не спустишься поужинать?

Белла укладывает щётки для волос в несессер и раздражённо дёргает плечиком. 

— Иди без меня. Больше видеть не могу эту перечницу. Передай, что у меня болит голова. 

Идеальный предлог, ну кто посмеет доказать обратное? 

Родольфус понимающе кивает и добавляет. 

— У Регулуса тоже побаливала, наверное, погода меняется. 

Белла неопределённо хмыкает. 

— Сегодня к ним заглянет Альфарад, а у вас с ним всегда не клеилось, так что и правда неплохо, что ты здесь… 

_«А он там»._

Белла падает на постель и устало трёт глаза. Родольфус посылает ей воздушный поцелуй и спускается вниз, насвистывая. 

— Болван, — чётко произносит Белла и переворачивается, утыкаясь взмокшим лбом в подушку. 

Летние каникулы подходили к концу, в Хогвартсе уединяться будет уже не так легко — особенно Блэкам, «ну тем самым, с разных факультетов, слышала, да?», поэтому неудивительно, что её кузены совсем потеряли голову и стремились наверстать за всё будущее упущенное время. 

Белла поднимает голову и изрекает: 

— Болваны. 

И собирается снова уткнуться в подушку, но её чуткий слух улавливает тяжёлые шаги по лестнице. _Вальбурга_. Белла слышит шорох её юбок, знает, куда она идёт, наверняка в комнату Регулуса, уговорить его поужинать со всеми и быть поучтивее с дядей Альфарадом, «милый, он не одобряет твоих… увлечений, он ведь всё-таки твой дядя, может, вы поладите, и заодно держи Сириуса подальше от него»… И найдёт обнажённого Регулуса, своего обожаемого сыночка, распятого, как мученик, на постели под собственным братом, который трахает его с яростными животными выдохами. 

Белла с поистине научным интересом задумывается над тем, как это можно объяснить: «Я задремал и ходил во сне?» Лунатики носят ночные рубашки и не стремятся вылизать член брата, будто самое вкусное вишнёвое мороженое, ах, для этого не существует протокола, не существует прецедента — вероятнее всего, Вальбурга убьёт Сириуса на месте, или хуже того — затянется непременный, вялый и тягостный скандал, а Белла совершенно неподобающе одета для семейных сцен. 

Белла постукивает ногтями по палочке, раздумывая, и слышит, как шаги медленно минуют её спальню… Как она и думала, Вальбурга идёт не к ней. Тем хуже для кузенов… Уже через минуту домочадцы столкнутся с вопящим провалом рта и вздёрнутыми нитками бровей, изогнутыми, как кантианский императив семейства Блэк. Она улыбается этой мысли, но как-то невесело… 

И тут же аппарирует.

*** 

Неплохо, наконец, увидеть воочию: длинные ноги Регулуса обхватывают Сириуса за пояс; синяки на его худых бёдрах — тавро безраздельной власти Сириуса (в голове смутно бежит предательское «верность Сириусу сильнее веры Регулуса в Лорда»), а сам Сириус склоняется над любовником, будто умирающий от голода над столом, заставленным изысканными деликатесами; возможно, не самое изящное сравнение, и всё же было невозможно не думать о _голоде_ , когда речь шла об этих двух.

Она видела их в драке, отчаянно переплетённых между собой, видела в ссоре, видела, как они не обращали друг на друга внимание, но здесь, сотворив для себя на минуту мир без тени семейного долга и обязательств, они кажутся почти… свободными, как бывает, как срываешься с высоты и паришь мгновение, не подчиняюсь законам физики. 

Затем они упадут. 

Белла покашливает. 

Регулуса, непристойного, обнажённого, выставленный под её довольный взгляд, будто говяжья вырезка на прилавке, тут же заслоняет обернувшийся Сириус. 

Рука действует быстрее мысли — Белла мгновенно переносит Регулуса вместе с его тряпьём в фонтан на внутреннем дворе, с его стоячей болотистой водой, а Сириус понятливо натягивает штаны и пробегается пальцами по ряду уцелевших пуговиц на рубашке, и вовремя — Вальбурга заходит без стука. 

Хмурится, замирая на проходе, внимательно буравит их взглядом — Сириус валяется с выпуском комиксов, лениво отлистывая страницы, а Белла в скромном платье стоит, потупив глаза — настоящий ангел. 

— Белла! А я как раз искала Регулуса. А ты оденься по-человечески, — последняя фраза Сириусу лишена теплоты, что кстати: здесь и без того жарко. 

— Он, кажется, ушёл освежиться, — невинно говорит Белла. 

— Странно, могу поклясться, что слышала его голос... — медлит, чуткая и подозрительная, будто пастушья овчарка, но не настолько развратная, чтобы осознать витавший дух истины (попахивающий спермой, потом и мальчишескими залежалыми носками; впрочем, запах спермы давно ей забыт, на их счастье), но Белла рассматривает свои ногти, а Сириус позёвывает, прикрывая припухшие от поцелуев губы карикатурно покрасневшим маглом Мигсом, поэтому Вальбурге ничего не остаётся, кроме как оставить их в одиночестве. Дверь за ней притворяется, и Белла позволяет себе тихий смешок, представляя, как заносчивый Регулус приземляется в тухлую болотистую воду, распугав жаб, и следом приземляются его штаны и рубашка: наконец-то пейзаж обретает смысл. 

— Ну и зачем ты это сделала? — Сириус опускает журнал: руки его подрагивают. — Может, мне хотелось, чтобы нас застукали. Эта обезьяна бы с катушек слетела, устроила б Вальбургиеву ночь, — но его голос срывается от испуга: не за себя, за брата. 

Белла и сама не знает. Может, потому что они молоды и влюблены — и она молода и влюблена, а это роднит куда больше, чем толика такой чистой общей крови? 

Или ей доставляет удовольствие лениво подойти к неприбранной постели Регулуса Блэка и произнести: 

— Моя помощь не бесплатна, знаешь ли. 

Это злая, мелкая радость, но что наша жизнь, как не цепь таких мелких радостей? 

В глазах Сириуса отражается догорающий закатный свет, лицо ничего не выражает, но он откидывается на локтях на кровати — значит, в том, как Белла медленно стягивает с себя юбку, он тоже находит свою дешёвую радость. В этом они заговорщики.

*** 

Она опирается коленями на матрасе по обе стороны его головы, балансируя, как канатоходец. Солнце село. Единственный источник света — отблеск луны за окном и трещина света под дверью, они в полумгле достаточной, чтобы разглядеть очертания друг друга, и всё же не такой непроницаемой, чтобы их глаза окончательно привыкли ко тьме. В этом бесконечно продолжающемся мгновении она обхватывает его лицо в объятиях своих сильных бёдер, покрытых редкими тёмными волосками, и не осторожничает с ним, хотя и старается всё же не сильно наседать на Сириуса — Белла хрупкая, но тяжёлая, будет не слишком учтиво сломать нос своему кузену, пока он доставляет ей удовольствие.

Может быть, _после._

Он не нервничает — ничто не выдаёт в нём девственника, которым он является (в какой-то мере). Сириус любопытен, ласкает её с охотой — но с той же охотой он мог читать газету или пить кофе со льдом во дворе, наблюдая, как Регулус миллесовской Офелией плещется в фонтане. Это её возбуждает. Белла наслаждается наконец-то чистой бессмысленностью происходящего — рядом с Сириусом она всегда казалась себе лёгкой и беззаботной, почти кокетливой, как бы ни сводило скулы — кокетливой была Нарцисса, а Беллатрикс с самого детства пришлось играть роль странной чудачки-пуританки, внушавшей уважение и трепет, и иногда это было так нечестно, нечестно, чёрт побери — она задыхается, перекатывает между пальцев свои соски, сдавливает с силой. Сириус мгновенно находит те точки удовольствия, на которые нужно нажать, щекотнуть, оцарапать, больно, прекрасно — Белла сжимается вокруг его языка, и это единственный знак одобрения, который он от неё получит. 

Её пальцы путаются в его густых волосах, несколько прядей заплетаются вокруг её опалового перстня, и Сириусу наверняка больно, когда она с силой прижимает его к своему клитору. Белла представляет на его месте кого-то другого. Лицо, напоминающее плохую дешевую маску, готовую треснуть по швам, — чужое лицо, ухмыляющееся и понимающее, и недоброе. Воздух бессильно клокочет в горле. Чёрные кудряшки лобка трутся о губы Сириуса, а его язык проворно раздвигает её влажные складки, входит в неё, словно выталкивая из неё тихий шёпот — чьё-то имя или невразумительное ругательство; острые резцы мягко покалывают нежную плоть, но рядом с Сириусом Белла ничего не боится, и уж тем более — его. 

Обратные стороны её коленей такие же мокрые, как и она сама — под языком Сириуса: ночью жара не спадает, а словно густеет ещё больше, становясь осязаемой, как подогретый молочный пудинг. 

Язык Сириуса обводит её клитор, на мгновение касаясь и тут же уходя в сторону, и Белла вздрагивает от возбуждения и ребячливой обидчивой ярости, желающая непременно кончить сейчас — или только через несколько часов, и всё одновременно. Мышцы затекают, она почти желает всё прекратить, удовольствие становится мукой, но Сириус кладет ладони ей на ягодицы и прижимает к себе, втягивая её смазку, словно сок спелого плода. Белла запрокидывает голову и стонет, свежая влага пачкает его губы, когда он снова грубо толкает её бедра навстречу своему языку. Тёмный Лорд над кроватью Регулуса — лицо Тома Риддла со старых школьных фотографий — холодно улыбается ей с газетных вырезок. Лицо под ней, чужое лицо, в расфокусе — смутное светлое пятно, дробится, мажет, будто Белла смотрит на него краем глаза, смута и беспорядок, Сириус всегда был таким, так досадно, что он не с ней на стороне, так ужасно, что он не с ней на одной стороне, так печально, что он не на одной с ней стороне... Летняя оранжевая луна падает на каменно-враждебную площадь Гриммо и разлетается вдребезги. Белла азартно дрожит, ощущая, как пульсируют мышцы, как волны приятной усталости омывают и тело непроизвольно еще сокращается вокруг пустоты. Дыхание сбито. 

Она, не торопясь, лениво приподнимает голову Сириуса повыше, трется мокрыми половыми губами о его щёки и нос, помечает его собой. Его проступившая к вечеру щетина покалывает нежную кожу, он сплошная тень, а не форма: Белла, шепнув, зажигает огонь — который тут же метко выбивает слезы из глаз. Она не удосуживается посмотреть, возбужден ли Сириус, кончил ли он — чистый опыт разыгравшейся сцены существовал лишь для ее удовольствия, и они оба это знают. 

Летние созвездия лениво поворачиваются в небе. В распахнутое окно до неё долетает далёкий раскат хохота Ориона — они, наверное, опять на террасе, и Регулус с ними. Мечтает скорее вернуться домой и продолжить с Сириусом с того момента, на котором их прервали. 

Белла выворачивает трусики и натягивает их себя, морщась — колкое кружево белья тревожит натертую плоть, но чувство скорее приятно. 

— Он был такой слабенький, когда родился, я помню. Мы всё время боялись, что он умрёт, а он словно выбирал, стоит ли оставаться или нет, — легко произносит Сириус, словно продолжая светскую беседу, которую они прервали ради кофе в библиотеке, а не ради того, чтобы он трахнул языком свою кузину. 

Белла пожимает плечами и наливает себе воды, взмахнув палочкой. Сириус не просит, но и ему она протягивает стакан — всё-таки ужасно неудобно, что студентам не разрешено использовать магию на каникулах. Белла многое поменяет в Хогвартсе, когда Лорд отдаст его ей поиграться. 

— Кто знает, может, не стоило оставаться... — Белла равнодушно пожимает плечами. 

— Может быть, — кивает Сириус всё тем же беззаботным тоном, но губы кривятся, на разгорячённый лоб падают всегда безупречно зачёсанные пряди волос. 

— Этот заносчивый идиот, зацикленный на ваших фашистских — а, тебе невдомек... Короче, тот еще говнюк. И если с ним что-то случится, Белла, я тебя найду и я тебя убью, слышишь? Ты от меня не спрячешься, — Сириус по-собачьи щерит очень белые зубы, поблескивающие от слюны и её смазки. — За его головой покатится твоя. А не получится у меня, так это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Ты и твой лорд сдохнете, и об ваши трупы мы вытрем ноги. 

Глаза у него как битый лёд — холоднее, чем объятия её повелителя, и Белла совершает непростительную оплошность — дёргается. Дёргается, будто он закатил ей пощёчину. 

— И кто же это сделает? Твои друзья? Петтигрю? Поттер? — Белла хочет спросить с издёвкой, но звучит лишь искреннее любопытство. 

— Какое же Рег трепло… Да, любой из моих школьных друзей. Хоть бы и Поттер, почему бы и нет. Война налетит ураганом и сорвёт с вас ваши дурацкие маски, ваши смехотворные метки, и вы останетесь сбитые с толку, оголенные и дрожащие, ничем не защищенные. 

Сириус отхлёбывает воды и позёвывает. 

— Всех маглов вам не уничтожить, — он шепчет безмятежно. — Они как трава, безмозглые и упорные, лезут из тьмы каждую весну… Зачем, кто знает, может, просто чтобы быть… 

Он откидывается падает на подушку, длинно выдыхая: 

— И разве это плохо? 

Через мгновение он уже спит. 

Белла накрывает его одеялом и ставит стакан с водой на прикроватный столик, тихо прикрывает дверь и прислоняется влажными от пота лопатками к прохладному дереву. Её щёки всё ещё горят — то ли от секса, то ли от слов, которыми её отхлестал Сириус; может, и от того, и от другого. 

Семейный портрет на лестничном пролёте предстаёт её взору, всё те же всё там же: маленький Регулус, глуповато хлопающий ресницами, крошечная ручка на колене матери, застывшая улыбка Вальбурги, скучающая отцовская ухмылка, плечи сгорблены, словно у скупого богача из сказки, склонившегося над сундуками своих сокровищ, Сириус поодаль, вне тени Ориона. И вдруг Белла замечает то, что не замечала раньше: оказывается, другая ладошка Регулуса покоится в руке брата, вот-вот, едва разглядеть у самого края картины. 

Они оба причинили друг другу столько боли, но всё же они счастливы вместе — по-своему. 

Белла недобро улыбается и спускается вниз, прижавшись к стене, чтобы не скрипнула лестница. Такая братская преданность заслуживает награды: пожалуй, Белла оставит их в покое. 

_Пока._


End file.
